ADVENTURES IN TWILIGHT
by Kylermutt65
Summary: After Link saves the world he goes to sleep to wake up in the twilight realm and a new problem arrives that they must fix. This is a follow-up to oRpheusB20's story I'll link it here: www.fanfiction .net /s/11032002/1/Adventures-In-The-Twilight (there is no space in the link)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(and Gals). This is my first attempt at a story, and my first attempt at continuing a story. This story was originally created by oRpheusB20. I can't thank you enough for giving me permission to continue this story. Anyway please enjoy!**

 **Here's a link to the original story:** **s/11032002/1/Adventures-In-The-Twilight**

 **Also I am in no way associated with** **the ownership of the legend of Zelda franchise or the company Nintendo**

* * *

Link awoke, then suddenly jumped up remembering today was the championship. He got dressed then went to see Zelda. "Good morning Zelda." Link greeted.

"Well good morning Link. I hope you slept well."

"Well besides for the fact I don't sleep, yes I slept well."

"Well that's swell smartass!"

"Ok ok, well on the plus side at least I remembered me and Midna can teleport. Anything happen overnight?"

"Well," Zelda smirked. "Our scouts found another piece of the mirror."

"Oh? Where is it now?"

"Well they saw it on a rock up at Lake Hylia, and when one of them went up to grab it, a tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed it."

"Of course it did, the goddesses couldn't cut me some slack this one fucking time."

"Well look who's cussing now Hero." Zelda joked

"Well excuse me princess."

(Sorry I just had to.)

"Well get out there Link you have to fight someone don't you."

"Yea yea okay."

* * *

As Link walked up to the arena he heard the usual booing of the angry not so fans. But he heard a small group of people cheering. My friends from ordon they came! Link thought to himself. As he walked up to the arena he saw a fit older looking man staring at him confidently. Although Link noted he was quite short just a little over five feet.

"So you're the young man who beat everyone else, I have to warn you even though you beat everyone else don't expect me to go easy on you." The older man said

Link smirked under his mask. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Old Man."

"How dare you insult me I'm the leader of the royal guard! There is no better warrior than I."

"I beg to differ." Link said Just Before the leader of the royal guard could say something else the announcer stepped up.

"This is the final round of the official royal championship. One the left side we have Link." The crowd booed so hard it seemed like they were going to lose their voices. " And on the right side we have the great Wyatt." The crowd cheered almost as loud as they booed Link, now that's an accomplishment.

As Wyatt drew his weapon Link almost couldn't believe it. He held a five foot wooden Great sword in his hands, it was almost as tall as him. "Well Old Man compensating for something are we?" Link joked

Wyatt extremely enraged now bellowed "Why you little, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" He charged Link swinging down his great sword on Link. Link easily rolled to the lide and just as he stood up he barely had enough time to raise his shield before Wyatt swung at him again. The impact was more than Link expected knocking him on his side.

"Now who's laughing young boy!" Then as he brought his great sword down on Link at the last second he rolled out of the way and did a great spin attack. The old man at the last second jumped back but was caught by surprise as Link jump attacked him. He then brought down his sword and pointed it at the mans neck.

"I win." Link said extending out a hand. Wyatt took it but as soon as he did he jumped up and with his other hand ripped off Links mask.

"W-what y-you are the legendary Hero Link!" He proclaimed

"Yep!" Link let out a big smile. "Thanks for the good fight. So can I be a part of the royal guard then?"

"O-of course you can! In fact you can be my number two."

"Ok thanks but I think I should leave now before the whole crowd has a heart attack. bye" Link walks off as the whole crowd stares in shock.

* * *

As Link was getting ready for bed Zelda popped in the room.

"Hello Link" Zelda said happily

"Oh hello Zelda." Link said "What brings you here."

"I came to congratulate you before the ceremony but since I shouldn't keep you waiting for the Twilight realms sake I would just like to say good night."

"Ok good night Zelda."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story continuation Sorry it was so short I will try and make longer chapters my current goal is 1000 any way thanks for reading please leave a review and expect a new chapter in the next couple of weeks. Also I doubt you saw my little joke but I used the name Wyatt because it means Little Warrior and the leader of the royal guard was quite short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke and just sat there a minute feeling quite proud of himself. He eventually decided to get up and get ready. As he did so, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. "Let's see... I was supposed to do three things, but only did one? Well, fuck I need to be less forgetful. Who knows, maybe our original goddesses gave up and left their job to a new three goddesses who don't notice goddamn plot holes."  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" Midna asked, waking up from another cot.  
"I'm not," Link declared. "I'm talking to this magic rupee I brought with me." He proceeded to take out a rather dull rupee.

"I thought magic items normally looked shiny." Midna teased.

"Shut up." Link said rolling out of bed. "We got a lot of things to do today."  
"Did you get more arrows than?"  
"No, it's one of the things I forgot."  
"Did you even do anything or did you just spend all day coming up with that magic rupee bullcrap."  
"Yes I did. As a matter-of-fact, I won the tournament."  
"Well that's great. I'm going to teleport to the weapon shop and buy some arrows; you can go and wake up Kage."

* * *

After they had gotten up and teleported with a small force of 5 soldiers, they planned their attack.

"Ok, I vote we just charge in and kill them all." One of the soldiers commented. Everyone else agreed to this, except Midna.  
"That is a horrible idea. We don't have the manpower to do that, and we can't kill anyone."  
"Ok we will just knock them out." Link said. "I've taken on whole armies on my own without a scratch."  
Midna rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, but if you all die, this isn't on me." They then sent two of the troops and Kage to cause a distraction, mostly throwing empty bottles at people. Then as they caused a distraction Link, Midna, and the other troops charged from the back hitting most of them with the hilts of their swords, one turned around and slashed at Link though. They then scoured the village knocking out anyone they came across. As Midna searched for Link after they took over the village, she found him rubbing his arm.

"Link, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A soldier scratched me though."

"I thought you said you wouldn't even suffer a scratch." Midna said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I don't see you trying to knock out enemies without killing them. This sword is way too dull anyway." Link complained. "Wait... if there is a master sword in the Light World, then shouldn't there be an anti-master sword that we can use?"

"I don't see why not. I'll have Kage tell the troops to keep an eye out."

"Okay, well, let's go see how the recruitment is going." They arrived to see Kage yelling at a soldier to accept defeat. "Dude, why are you yelling at him?" Link asked.

"He won't listen to a word I say."

"Then just kill him Link says pulling out his sword and stabbing him. "See, now he can't argue."

"Link what the fuck we need these soldiers." Midna yells.

"Oh yea it just seemed easier at the moment." Link says as he pulls out his sword, it snaps in half. "What the… Midna, I thought you said Twilight tools are sturdier than Light tools."

"Twilight wood yes, but Twilight metal is really flimsy."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to grab a light world sword. Maybe the master sword will let me draw it again."

"After a ruthless act like that it probably will never let you draw it again!"

"Oh so now you're my mom telling me what to do!" Link yells at Midna.

"Will you two just stop arguing." Kage complains.

"Kage is right Link anyway it's getting late we better head back to the base."

"Ok," Link grumbles throwing his broken sword on the ground. See you tomorrow Kage"

"Bye Link." Kage waves.

When Link gets back to his bed, he instantly falls asleep.

As he wakes up he is surrounded by members of the royal guard all with their weapons drawn.

"I don't care who you are I'm going to kill you." One of the soldiers says.

"Oh fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"Your head, for making us seem like fools!" One of the guards growled.

Just then two of the guards crumpled. The guards looked back and saw Ico with his swords drawn.

"Back off from Link or I'll knock the rest of you out." He threatened. The soldiers just stared at him for a second before starting to trip over each other running away.

"You okay, Link?" Ico asked as Link got out of bed, already dressed. "Link, why are you dressed?" Ico said, confused.

"Doesn't everyone sleep wearing there clothes?"

Ico chuckled "No... No one does Link."

"Oh." Link said, a little embarrassed. "Well anyways, thanks for the help." Link said.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleas-"

"Link, I have urgent news!" A young squire urgently said, interrupting Ico before he could finish his sentence. "The general would like to see you, sir."

"Thank you for the info," Link said. He started to walk out of the room before pausing. "Hey, Ico, can you show me where the generals quarters are, I forgot." Link asked, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, follow me." Ico led link to the general's office. As Link entered the room, he gasped, looking around the large office noting the many animal heads covering the walls. In the middle of the room there was a large oak desk, with a not so large man sitting in a leather chair lined in velvet.

"You wanted to see me?" Link asked.

"Yes, please, take a seat." The general said, as he pointed to couple chairs made of wood with studded leather backs.

As Link and Ico sat down in the chairs, Link noted how cushioned they felt for being leather. _I'll have to ask Zelda how they make chairs so comfy._ He thought.

"Some of my men spotted a piece of the mirror at Lake Hylia." The general said grimly.

"That's excellent news!" Link said. "Why do you sound so upset though?"

The general sighed. "When they reached for it, a sea monster reached out and grabbed it."

Link sat there in shock for a few seconds before speaking. "Great, it's always a goddess damned monster! It can't ever be simple!" Link said angrily.

"Our experts have also given us the news that according to the size of the mirror fragments, there appears to be about six." The general said. "I'd like you and Ico to go and retrieve the piece immediately."

"Ok, I'll get to it." Link said before standing up. "Well, let's head out, Ico; we've got a long ride ahead of us." Ico stood up and saluted the general.

They arrived at Lake Hylia around midnight so they decided to bed down for the night. As they sat around the fire, Ico realized something.

"You know, for a famous hero I don't know nearly anything about you."

Link looked up from the fire. "Well, if you want to know something just ask."

"Okay then, where exactly does a hero come from?" Ico asked.

"Well, if you must know, I live in Ordon Village." Link admitted.

Ico nodded. "I've seen that place before; it's a nice little town and all, but it just seems kind of bland for a hero."

Link chuckled. "Well, I'm just a hero from humble origins." They sat around the fire for a few minutes before Link spoke again. "So, where are you from, Ico?"

"Well, technically everywhere. My parents were traveling merchants; that's how I visited Ordon."

Link looked at the fire. "So I take it you had a lot of free time then."

"Not really that much… But when I did, I practiced using a couple sticks. That's how I eventually got good at using two swords."

"Really, you didn't even have a teacher?" Link questioned.

"Well, I did meet a villager when we were in Gerudo Village for a week. She taught me what she called "ancient traditions". She said she would teach me if I got her some food to eat. Then I just repeated those movements every day, slowly getting faster, until I added my own movements. Want to see?" Ico questioned.

"Sure." Link replied.

Ico drew his swords and started to slowly swing his swords gracefully. He started to pick up speed and take larger and larger steps. Link stared in awe at the almost dance like performance. Ico started to jump and spin in circles. He then started to swing with more power than grace, making swifter movements. Link felt a buzz on his hand and realized the triforce on his hand was glowing. He suddenly went into a trance like state, as he saw a memory that wasn't his.

Link was looking at a women with red skin, dressed in silk clothing. She told him "she was going to show him something only members of my clan get to see normally." She started to swing her swords and dance in movements similar to Ico's dance. She eventually slowed down to a halt.

"Remember these movements hero, they show the signs of someone with great power and importance."

Everything started to get blurry and the memory ended. Link then looked out from his trance and realized Ico's swords had started to glow a purplish color and his swords and clothes started to morph. Ico, not realizing what was happening because he had closed his eyes, kept getting faster until there was a purple flash and he stopped.

When he looked over at Link he saw Link's mouth was hanging open.

"Are you okay, Link?" He questioned.

Link stood there in a mixture of awe and confusion before he managed to stammer out. "Y..your c...c...clothes."

Ico looked down, confused, before seeing his swords and yelping, "What happened to my clothes and swords?" Ico was dressed in Shekiah ninja robes and held two ko katanas. "Why am I wearing these?"

Link stood up and took a close look at them. "They look good on you."

"I don't care if they look good or not, I'm freaking out!" Ico said, waving his arms around.

"Maybe we should just sleep on it and think about it tomorrow." Link yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm ready to hit the hay anyways."

Ico stared at him with a look that said, _Are you serious?!_ After deciding that Link actually was serious, he sighed. "Fine, we can sleep, but at the crack of dawn we are going to figure out what the hell happened to me."

Link yawned again. "Fine, fine, now let me go to sleep."


End file.
